<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Утро вечера мудренее by Shae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246392">Утро вечера мудренее</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae'>Shae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Elements, Humor, M/M, PWP, Russian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Забредя в странный дом на высоких сваях, словно лапы птичьи, да увидев хозяина дома, Отабек не сразу разобрал, что перед ним вовсе не хозяйка. Да и то — до конца поверил вот только что, когда скинул с себя хозяин свой лесной наряд, волосы распустил и остался нагим, будто в первый день творения".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Утро вечера мудренее</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talina2010/gifts">Talina2010</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды Kumys 2020 :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Коса длинная, ниже пояса, а на лице — ни волосиночки. Тело тонкое, гибкое, как у девушки, но плечи широкие, ноги крепкие, а руки жилистые да сильные, ко всякой работе привычные. Забредя в странный дом на высоких сваях, словно лапы птичьи, да увидев хозяина дома, Отабек не сразу разобрал, что перед ним вовсе не хозяйка. Да и то — до конца поверил вот только что, когда скинул с себя хозяин свой лесной наряд, волосы распустил и остался нагим, будто в первый день творения.</p><p>Молча встретил его хозяин. Лишь из-за закрытой двери голос его слышал Отабек — голос молодой, звонкий. Какая тварь, мол, в ночи пожаловала — так гаркнул хозяин, только покрепче, и дверь распахнул. И все на том. Ни слова не сказал на Отабеково приветствие и поклон, как в здешних краях заведено. Лишь глянул раз глазами зелеными и опустил их долу, за ресницами спрятав. Махнул в сторону стола, дескать, садись, гость незваный, коли своими ногами пришел, а сам стал у печи хлопотать. Отабеку только и оставалось, что сидеть да по сторонам смотреть. Вроде изба как изба. Одна комната, стол да лавка, да печь белая с закопченными чугунками и ухватами, а наверху, на лоскутном ярком одеяле, кот лежит, на свет от лучины жмурится. Но развешаны по стенам да потолку связки трав, а у дальней стены шкафчик да полочки с банками да бутылками темного стекла.</p><p>А хозяин все у печи. И так ловко он со всем управлялся, что залюбовался им Отабек невольно. Как пламень печной на бледной коже играет, щеки румяня, как тело жилистым кажется, жестким, а стоит наклониться хозяину — и вот уже округлое да мягкое… И нестерпимо захотелось коснуться и волос шелковистых, и губ медовых, да только как же с ним, таким нелюдимым? Как с таким молчуном? То ли сердит он, то ли свиреп. То ли оставит Отабека на ночь, а то ли к медведям на позабаву выгонит.</p><p>Поставил хозяин безымянный перед Отабеком чугунок с кашей — до того ароматной, что Отабек и от запаха язык чуть не проглотил. Сам сел за стол напротив. Отабек три ложки съел, да кашу отставил — что ж он, пусть хоть голодный, а хозяина объедать будет? Да и как будто насытился… Встал тогда хозяин молчаливый и из шкафчика вынул что-то. Налил в тонкий зеленый стакан Отабеку и себе столько же отмерил, но не стал пить, на стол поставил. Отабек взял питье, к носу поднес…</p><p>Да чуть не рассмеялся: так знакомо шалфеем на него пахнуло, а еще лавандой, розовой водой да свяжи-травой! Вот так так! Суровый хозяин, а приворожить Отабека вздумал! Сжал Отабек амулет с разрыв-травой на груди, чтобы никакое зелье на него не подействовало, да и опрокинул в себя весь стаканчик с приворотным зельем.</p><p>В тот же миг поднял его хозяин с лавки да поцеловал, жарким языком губы раздвинул, руками оплел — и ни вырваться, ни отшатнуться. Да и зачем? Теперь-то уж точно незачем.</p><p>Отабек и сам уже сжимает и тискает податливое тело, гладит сквозь рубаху — и верно, сильное тело, жилистое. Желанное. Вдруг хозяин отступает от него, сдергивает с себя всю одежду, будто жарко ему стало, пятерней косу треплет и — вот, точно, долог волос, а не женщина перед Отабеком. Мужчина, и никакой ошибки, никакого двойного толкования. Не к ведьме, а к самому что ни на есть лесному колдуну Отабек угодил. Тут бы испугаться, но не таков Отабек. Он уже решил сделать ведуна своим. И тянется он за новым поцелуем, но нагой ведун тянет его к низким полатям, помогает улечься — кот прыскает от них как черт от ладана — и сам сверху забирается. И целует исступленно и щеки, и шею, и ключицы. Рубаху расстегивает, расшнуровывает штаны, грудь целует, соски ласкает. «Да что ж он со мной, как с девицей», — думает Отабек, а сам руки в шелковые волосы запустил, спину своему ведуну гладит и ладонями все ниже скользит — занежить да заласкать.</p><p>Дышит над ним ведун громко, рвано, точно сам испил колдовского зелья. Приподнимается и мягко, но неумолимо впускает в себя естество Отабека, враз обволакивая нежным теплом. И вроде бы это Отабек берет, но чувствует — его делает своим нелюдимый хозяин, навсегда присваивает. Выплескиваясь, видит он, как плывет над ним бледное лицо с неровным румянцем, словно сама Селена, мать всех колдунов и колдуний, смарагдово глядит Отабеку в душу.</p><p>Так они сплетались телами всю ночь, утомившись и уснув только к рассвету.</p><p>Наутро колдовство исчезло. Отабек проснулся на полатях один.</p><p>Когда он спрыгнул с печи, сидевший на лавке хозяин — босой, в одних штанах без рубахи и еще более прекрасный, чем накануне, — гладил кота.</p><p>— Ну, продрал ясны очи? — сварливо спросил он. — Я тебя накормил, напоил, спать уложил — долг хозяина исполнил. А россказни мне твои ни к чему. Скатертью дорожка!</p><p>Поглядел на него Отабек, задумался — и почему у него так настроение переменилось? Вечор-то он добрый был да ласковый… А потом вспомнил: так зелье же! После сна морок должен был схлынуть. «Но неужели же не заметил он на моей груди плетенку сухих трав?» — хмыкнул Отабек. Вот же чудо-чудо-человек! Сам себя обманул: думает, что я с ним только из-за зелья…</p><p>— Ну хоть имя-то свое скажи, добрый хозяин? — попросил Отабек с ласковой улыбкой, на лавку подле хозяина садясь.</p><p>— Юрой меня кличут, — буркнул тот, по-прежнему отводя взгляд.</p><p>— Ну, тогда смотри, колдун Юра. Узнаешь разрыв-траву? — молвил Отабек и показал плетенку. — Не против всякого зелья, но против приворотного уж точно помогает. Неужто не заметил? — с ехидцей спросил он.</p><p>Схватил Юра плетенку на шнурке и потянул, чтобы рассмотреть, к себе поближе — да вместе с Отабеком потянул, а тот и не против.</p><p>— Так ты значит… сам? — спросил он наконец, выпуская плетенку из длинных пальцев и поднимая на Отабека колдовские глаза.</p><p>Отабек не стал отвечать, только коснулся дрогнувших в улыбке губ поцелуем — чистым, как новый день.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>